A Shooting Star Will Fall One Day
by Scarlett Rose Assassin
Summary: no, really, i wrote this on Niiyama Shiho's b-day, but didn't have a chance to put it up. Just R+R


A Shooting Star will fall one day  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ::crying in the middle of the street::  
  
Police officer- Dosh da no?  
  
Me- I don't…I don't…  
  
PO- Nani?  
  
Me- I don't own Sailor Moon…WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…..  
  
PO- kids…  
  
She ran and ran away from the hospital as far as her wobbly legs could carry her. She collapsed and hugged a pole.  
  
"Dosh de? Dosh de?" She cried, rain falling all over her body, showing no mercy. Her odangos no longer existed, and her long, yellow hair spilled over her pink blouse and mini skirt.  
  
She couldn't believe what had just happened to her 10 minutes ago.  
  
What her friend had just told her.  
  
It can't be true. It just can't be!!! And today, of all days, too!!!  
  
She cried out a shrill scream, choking and stifling her.  
  
"I won't believe it! It's not true!" She stood up on her weak legs and started to run again. This time, she fell in a puddle of rain and let it all out. She thought about what had happened just a few moments ago…  
  
*****  
  
"Nani??!! Oh Kami-sama, I'll be right there!!" She hung up the phone, determined.  
  
"Usagi, dear, where are you going?" Her mother asked right before she walked out the door.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital!"  
  
At the Hospital…  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi hugged her friend. "Where's the others?"  
  
"All of them were apparently in the car. I didn't even know they were going to your house! It's probably because I have a big mouth." Minako-chan rubbed her blonde hairs.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault. How is he? Is it really serious?" Usagi- chan asked, horrified.  
  
"If he survives, he'll be crippled for life. Broke his back, his right foot, and all of his other body parts are severely bruised. But the doctors doubt that he'll make it."  
  
"Odango," A weak voice mumbled.  
  
Usagi raced to his side. "You're okay!" She screamed. "Dosh da no?"  
  
He stroked a few blode strands out of her worried face. "I'm nowhere near okay. You know, I will…"  
  
"Don't say that! It might really happen." Tears now fell down a pale, terrified face.  
  
"Odango, never forget…"  
  
"Stop it! Don't say that anymore, it might really happen! The last thing I want to do is lose you!" She grabbed his hand tightly. "I was gonna come to your house and tell you something, but you were out. So I figured that you would come home in a few hours. I was about to step outside, then that damn phone rang. With those words that I hoped weren't true, but knew it was."  
  
"Odango, don't worry. You'll see me again. But listen…"  
  
"I won't hear it! You will live!" She hugged the icy cold body.  
  
"Odango, listen to me." He took her hand weakly. "I am dying. You can't change that. But I just want you to know how much you meant to me. Take that little black box over there. But don't open it until you get home. Now I have to…"  
  
"Don't! You can't!" Usagi shrieked.  
  
"Odango, gomen ne. I never meant to hurt you, never meant to be stuck up. It's just that, when I first met you, I couldn't explain my feelings for you." He started to breathe heavily and his body was frozen. "Demo…Aishiteru, Odango…" His eyes lost their eternal shine, and Usagi forced herself to believe that he was going to die.  
  
"Seiya! Don't leave me…" She burst into tears. "I don't want to be alone…I don't want your shine to leave me!!"  
  
"Odango…you look so beautiful all the time. Even when you cry…" Seiya brought his hand up to her face, wetted with fresh tears. Usagi brought his hand up to her face the rest of the way, rubbed his hand through her hair.  
  
"Odango…I will never forget your hair. Most of all…" Seiya's eyes began to close. "I will never forget your loving spirit…" His eyes closed, the aura of light that surrounded his body faded, and his heart stopped beating.  
  
"Seiya…" She choked. "I won't forget you, either…I will love you forever…shooting star…"  
  
****  
  
Her teary eyes widened, remembering the tiny black box. She took it out of her pocket and opened it up. Inside it was a diamond surrounded by all the other birthstones. Everything else was made of pure silver. There was a small note under the ring. It said: My Odango, You are the most precious gem in my life. Will you marry me?  
  
"Bastard…" Usagi whispered. She looked up into the sky. The rain had stopped. The clouds were beginning to move and reveal a sky of twinkling stars. She smiled at the brightest star. "Happy Birthday, Seiya." She blew a kiss to it. The star winked back at her and she grinned. "Aishiteru…"  
  
1 


End file.
